


Effects of Radiation

by orphan_account



Series: Handsomely Young AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Jack, Established Relationship, Handsomely Young AU, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Top!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsomely Young AU - Where Jack is exposed to radiation from an upgrade of his pocket watch and he looks like he's on his twenties again.</p><p>Of course, Rhys wants to switch things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effects of Radiation

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for an AU an I had to write it, sorry if it's crappy
> 
> No beta, written on mobile - I'll upload it when beta'd

Rhys simply stood there, dumbfounded with eyebrows high up and eyes so wide open he thought they were going to pop off. It was a scene that he was going to see only once on his lifespan. The more he stared, the more he tried to fight his urge to laugh, but he knew that Jack would get really mad at him.

Jack was pacing back and forth, doing exaggerated gestures with his hands as he explained with a totally pissy mood about something that Rhys wasn't really paying attention to. What's different this time, though?

The CEO is young, around his 25, as Rhys barely heard. Jack's usual attire didn't fit him anymore and he had to change to something more comfortable, an Hyperion yellow sweatshirt, black jeans and yellow sneakers. His voice was a bit high-pitched and now he was at least 3 inches smaller that Rhys, black framed glasses at the bridge of his nose. The man had a cigarette between his middle and index ringed finger from his right hand, exhaling the smoke as he exasperatedly spoke to his lover and PA.

It was when Jack noticed that Rhys' sight was lost and stood in front off him, his left hand now in front of the taller man's face before he snapped his finger a couple of times and Rhys flinched.

"You listening, cupcake? Anyways, long story short, an idiot messed up with some shitass upgrades to make my pocket watch more awesome, it caused some radiation and here I am! Handsomely young and without that friggin' scar! Win-win!" He laughed loudly, taking a last inhale of his cigarette before tossing it on the floor carelessly.

The assistant couldn't help it anymore and snorted, quickly slapping his metal hand over his mouth. Jack's reaction was immediate, cocking an eyebrow up and leering at Rhys.

"Is there a joke you haven't told me about?" The CEO inquired, hands now on Rhys' waist to pull him closer, gaze dangerously predatory.

"Ohmygod. This is priceless!" Rhys laughed, lowering his metal hand slightly, tears pricking on the corner of his eyes.

"Alright, stop it. What the hell is so funny?" Jack asked, his hands now up in the air, frustration and a tiny hint of embarrassment at his own voice.

"You! Like, you're even smaller now and - _ohmygod_ \- I can't take your dominant game seriously!" The lanky man said between laughs.

"That's ridi--" Jack was about to argue but then he looked up at Rhys - _He. Looked. Up. At. Rhys_ \- and the realization hit him like a train, a bright tone of red spreading on his cheeks.

"Oh god, my ribs" Rhys breathed out, trying to calm down, flesh hand resting on his chest.

"I might be smaller and two years younger than you but I can still wreck that little ass of yours, pumpkin!" Jack snarled, before adjusting his glasses on his face.

"I dare you. I bet I'm even stronger than you." Rhys chuckled, leaning in, his nose close to Jack's as mismatched eyes met.

"Game on, Rhysie." Jack replied, a grin tugging at his lips, the blush on his cheeks still evident.

\--------

 

The rest of the day was awful for Jack, he could hear the women around Helios murmuring about how cute he was and how sometimes people at meetings had to look down at him, it pissed him off. Not to mention that he had to bare with Rhys' shit eating grin during the whole day.

 

\---------

Around 8PM, he already sent Rhys home to get some rest as he worked on a code, glasses at the bridge of his nose, the tip of his tongue darting out the corner of his lips as his fingers typed quickly on the keyboard.

After ten minutes, he was done with a sigh of relief, the light of the screen being the only thing that slightly illuminated the office. He closed his eyes for a moment before the buzz from his ECHOcomm took him out of his thoughts.

It was Rhys.

"Vaughn isn't home, something about accountants and a meeting. Won't be back in two days. Will you come? - Rhys"

Jack grinned and quickly replied.

"Inside of you? Yeah, but I can go to your place too, cupcake. See you in ten. ;) - H.J"

"Har har har. Shut up, shortie. - Rhys"

Jack laughed loudly, tucking his ECHOcomm in his pocket as he stood up from his chair before grabbing a black zipper jacket that Rhys lend him since it was "kind of chilly" out the office. The CEO inhaled the scent of his boyfriend's natural smell and the mix of his cologne before muttering a "kind of chilly, dumbass" before exiting his office.

\-------

 

Rhys was on the couch, watching TV while drinking chocolate milk, his head resting on a pillow by the armrest and his legs crossed one over the other. Comfortable as ever with a black t-shirt that had the words "Fuck off. I'm sleeping" on hot pink letters and yellow shorts.

Soon enough, a knock on the door could be heard and he stood up, placing his glass on the coffee table to then pad towards the door. Once there, he opened and pulled the door open, smiling when he saw the CEO right at the entrance before greeting him with a kiss.

 

\------

Two movies and three makeout sessions later, Jack and Rhys were on the bed with labored breathing, the taller man hovering his boyfriend on his hands and knees, staring at each other with that vibe of arousal. Both men felt quite mesmerized with each other; Jack, because he never thought that the size difference would click something in him and Rhys, because of the way that Jack looked, messy hair, cheeks flushing and eyes looking up at him in a way that he never saw before.

Jack's hands shakily went up to the collar of Rhys' shirt to pull him down for a kiss, lips crashing together before parting slightly to the let their tongues touch and swirl against each other. Then, Rhys' flesh hand softly caressed his lover's sides and slid down Jack's ass, giving it a little pinch.

A strangled yelp came from the CEO, accompanied with a confused and yet playful look towards the taller man.

"Whoa there, cupcake. You really wanna take the wheel?" Jack chuckled, now wrapping both arms around Rhys' neck.

"Oh, I don't want to. I'm gonna take the wheel, but of course, everything is up to you. I'll make you cum without even touching your dick" The assistant replied, placing kisses along Jack's jaw, pleased with the noises of appreciation that came from his boyfriend.

"Hell yeah, baby. I will let you try, but at the end, we both know that you'll beg for it." Jack said, sliding up his right hand to play with Rhys' hair.

After a few minutes, Rhys and Jack were in boxers, black and yellow respectively. With clothes long forgotten and Jack's glasses on the nightstand, Rhys already retrieved the lube from its drawer and had it right next to them as he trailed kisses from Jack's cheek down to his chest.

Then Rhys hooked his fingers around the elastic band of Jack's boxers, pulling them down and a shaky sigh of relief escaped the CEO's lips as his cock sprung free from its restraints to rest hard against his stomach and the cool air from the apartment hit the hot skin of his dick.

Rhys then settled between Jack's legs and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some of it on his flesh fingers before looking down at Jack for a sign that he was comfortable with it, smiling when Jack's eager nod and a "don't you dare to kill the mood now, kitten" was enough for him. With that, Rhys slowly pushed a finger inside Jack, seeing his partner squirm and hiss at the intrusion, but he still encouraged his assistant to continue.

Later on, Rhys has already added a third finger, pumping them in and out of Jack's entrance, totally delighted at how such a powerful man could turn into a puddle of moans and pleasure. It was when he felt Jack's hand clawing at the bedsheets.

"Rhysieeeeee..." The younger man whined shamelessly, his hips twitching a bit every time that Rhys thrusted his fingers inside of him. "I... I appreciate you caring about me and shit, but I don't want to come yet."

"Alright then, Mr. I have no patience." Rhys replied, pulling down and wriggling off his boxers to then reposition himself between Jack's legs before squirting more lube on his hand and giving a stroke to his already hard cock to smear it. He then grabbed his boyfriend's by his knees wrap them around his hips and used his flesh hand to guide his dick to Jack's entrance, enjoying the eager and playful look that the CEO hand on his face. "You ready?"

" _Fuck yes_ I am, baby." Jack replied huskily, trying to anticipate what was going to happen next. His eyes went wide when Rhys started to push in, a slight stinging sensation that slowly faded away when Rhys dick was fully in. A strangled but yet loud moan escaped his lips when Rhys pulled almost out and then thrusted back in, to the hilt.

The taller man groaned and panted at the unfamiliar and very overwhelming feeling of being inside Jack, setting a not-so-fast pace with the movement of his hips. After a couple of minutes, he felt a well known hotness bubbling on his stomach, his mind getting cloudy as his orgasm started to reach him, grabbing Jack's hips with both hands, being careful not to hurt him with his metal fingers.

The CEO squirmed and moaned loudly beneath Rhys, his cock aching to be touched as some beads of pre-cum dribbled on his stomach with every thrust. Suddenly, an angled push of Rhys' hips made him see stars as a pornographic moan slipped out his mouth, making him screw his eyes shut in embarrassment, only to snap them open when his partners movements became faster and harder, hitting his prostate over and over.

"Oh god. Oh my fucking god, Rhys. _Rhys. Rhys. **Rhys**._ " Jack chanted between moans, jerking his hips a little up as he started to reach his limit. Then, he felt his lover's arms slide to his back, pulling him up so the only part of Jack that was on the bed were his head and shoulders as the thrusts became more and more desperate. The bed beneath them started to creak and Jack had to hold himself with the wooden headboard, tears pricking on his eyes at the burning pleasure running through his body, wrapping his legs tightly around Rhys' hips.

Rhys eyes were closed and his eyebrows knit in concentration as he moaned the CEO's name like a mantra, he then bend over while keeping his hold on Jack to mouth at his nipples and nip at his neck. "J-Jack...!" The taller man moaned, thrusting jerkily a few times before coming inside the younger, biting harshly at his neck, drawing out some blood.

With Rhys' come inside him and the enveloping pleasure and heat, Jack followed suit, his cum shooting with thick ropes over his stomach and chest, back arching in a bow as he threw his head back, moaning loudly. He then collapsed on the bed as he let go the headboard, shuddering when he felt Rhys pull out to then lay next to him.

Both men simply remained silent, except for their ragged breathing, Jack was the first one to speak.

"Gotta admit that it was awesome, cupcake." He chuckles, rolling onto his side before bringing Rhys' flesh hand to his mouth, kissing at his palm, back and knuckles. Jack heard a breathy laugh come from Rhys and he smiled fondly, letting go his hand to scoot closer to him and throw his arm over his chest.

"Thank you, I guess? Phew, I'm tired..." He snickered at the post-orgasm afterglow, taking off his metal arm from its socket to put it right next to Jack's glasses over the nightstand. Rhys then brought up his hand to pet Jack's hair, noticing that he didn't have those silver locks.

Jack wrapped themselves with the blankets when he saw that Rhys fell into slumber, underwear and lube long forgotten on the floor. He shuddered at the sensation of Rhys' come dripping out and ignored it, closing his eyes before falling asleep with his head on Rhys' shoulder.


End file.
